Camp Rock (Place)
Camp Rock is the primary location of the two films, Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. This is a camp for people who want to sing, dance or perform with music. Music Jams Several "jam" sessions take place throughout the camp year. At these, campers can perform with original music or choreography. 'Campfire Jam' Campfire Jam is the second performance session you see in the film. This is the debut of Tess' original song "Too Cool", which she sings surrounded by various dancers, as well as Mitchie, Ella and Peggy providing backup vocals. 'Pajama Jam' Pajama Jam is an evening event where campers are allowed to perform in their favorite or most comfortable pajamas. This is the first time Caitlyn's piano and dancing abilities are revealed, and it's a signature moment that displays Caitlyn's dislike of Tess, Tess' immense jealousy towards other talented campers, and Mitchie's emerging bravery and confidence. 'Beach Jam' Beach Jam is where Connect 3 performs their song "Play My Music" for all the campers. On a more serious note, it is also where Tess heartlessly reveals Mitchie's secret, significantly Mitchie's mother and Shane. 'Final Jam' The most anticipated of all. It is one of the last nights of camp where campers are allowed to perform their best compositions for a large audience. Originally, Mitchie was going to perform backup for Tess, along with Peggy and Ella. However, since Tess revealed Mitchie's secret, she leaves the clique and joins forces with Caitlyn. Tess frames Mitchie by planting her charmbracelet in Connie's kitchen, making it appear as if it was stolen by her, and causing Brown to "punish" her by revoking her Final Jam qualification. Mitchie soon realizes that Brown actually wants her to perform at Final Jam, and only pretended not to in front ot Tess. Peggy and Ella finally stand up to Tess' constant mistreatment, and finally decide to perform their own songs at Final Jam for the first time. This reveals to audiences Ella's dancing and singing abilities, and Peggy's ability to sing and play the guitar. At the last minute, Mitchie performs her original song, "This is Me", causing Shane to realize Mitchie is the girl with "the voice" he spent all summer looking for, and sings a duet rendition of the song with her. Soon after, Peggy wins the comptetition, being awarded with a recording contract and a chance to record a duet with Shane. Tess apologizes to Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella and Peggy after breaking down in tears during her performance. This is because her mother wasn't paying much attention to her by answering her cell phone during her performance. Although Mitchie didn't win, she finally learns the importance of being herself, trusting her insticts, and making the best of what she has. Her relationship with Shane begins to blossom. Classes Offered *A music class is run by Brown. *A dance class is run by Shane. Notable Locations The Kitchen: This is where Connie, Mitchie, and Caitlyn make the food for the entire camp. This is also where Mitchie stands up to Shane (while disguised with her face covered in flour), where Caitlyn learns Mitchie's been lying about her mom, and where Tess tells Brown that Caitlyn and Mitchie stole her charm bracelet. Cabin Vibe: The It Girls' cabin. Where Mitchie, Tess, Ella, and Peggy sleep. The Mess Hall: Where Open Mic Night happens, where the meals are eaten, and where the mini-food fight between Caitlyn and Tess happens. Shane's Cabin: Where Shane sleeps. The Lake: This is where Shane sits and writes a lot of his songs. He also takes Mitchie on a canoe ride here. Category:Locations Category:Camp Rock